SUPERFRUIT
SUP3RFRUIT, (also known online as Superfruit), is an American internet duo comprising Scott Hoying and Mitch Grassi. They upload videos to the channel every Friday, which usually involve them talking about everyday life. On occasion, they upload videos of them singing covers of popular songs or compilations/mix-ups of popular or recent albums, as well as collaborations with other people. Both Scott and Mitch are members of the acapella group Pentatonix. Some trademarks of their videos include: one of the opening lines of their videos, where both introduce themselves as a random noun (ex: "My name is _____!"); both singing "Goodbye~!" at the end of each video in harmony; a short blooper after the outro screen, generally lasting anywhere from 5 seconds to a minute. They almost always title their videos in all capital letters. The duo has also released a two part EP titled "Future Friends", which they release official music videos for on their channel. "Future Friends: Part One" was released on June 30, 2017. It was soon followed by the release of "Future Friends: Part Two" on September 15, 2017. Personal Lives Both Scott and Mitch were born in Arlington, Texas. Scott was born on September 17, 1991,https://www.facebook.com/Pentatonix/posts/550397191704622 and Mitch was born on July 24, 1992.https://twitter.com/mitchgrassi/status/227130086694985729 They became best friends at 10 years old. Both grew up together with fellow bandmate Kirstie Maldonado and were schoolmates at Martin High School. While in high school together, they dated for two weeks. However, Mitch broke up with Scott after a little while. Scott says he's glad it happened, because if it didn't, they probably wouldn't be friends right now. Scott, Mitch and their band Pentatonix competed on Season 3 of The Sing-Off, becoming the winner of the competition and securing a record deal with the Sony-owned label Madison Gate Records.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pentatonix Mitch is openly gay, while Scott prefers not to state his sexualilty as he doesn't prefer labels. They made a ship name for themselves ("Scömìche") but are not actually dating. (A large majority of SUPERFRUIT fans ship them regardless, often pointing out even the tiniest of details in a video in attempts to find evidence of their relationship.) They did have a cat named Wyatt Blue Grassi-Hoying, who is a Sphynx cat, however they have recently stated that they have had to rehome him. Videos The duo uploaded their first video on the channel on August 13, 2013, titled "AN INTRO TO SUPERFRUIT".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Odb1UCQiDZ4 Both Scott and Mitch "wanted to do vlog channels separately, but they never really have". (Because SUPERFRUIT is inseparable, and everyone knows it.) An existing segment on their videos is "Weekly Obsessions", where they update viewers on their weekly obsessions, which "change all the time... very quickly, too, very rapidly." Another existing segment on their videos is named "EVERYONE! HERE'S A GOOD SONG!", which they added for the first time in "HEADS UP!" because they "both really love music, and so they have a song suggestion".https://www.youtube.com/3dUV4f7u3pk A segment that was removed from their videos soon after it was implemented was titled "SUPERFRUIT/STUPIDFRUIT (Comment of the Week)", where they shared a few comments from the previous week's video that they found funny or ridiculous.https://www.youtube.com/enjl4FvOpTg Popular Videos SUPERFRUIT's most popular videos (with more than 1 million views) are mostly their music covers, including FROZEN MEDLEY (feat. Kirstie Maldonado) , BEYONCÉ and EVOLUTION OF MILEY CYRUS. The FROZEN MEDLEY video has been recently removed (around October/November 2016) due to copyright issues, to the mild outrage of several fans. Gallery mitchie.gif|Mitch as an animated pixel art (created by rinihimme)|link=http://fav.me/dark9bo scotty.gif|Scott as an animated pixel art (created by rinihimme)|link=http://fav.me/dark9bo superfruit logo.gif|The SUPERFRUIT logo as an animated pixel art (created by rinihimme)|link=http://fav.me/dark9bo strawberry.gif|SUPERFRUIT's strawberry logo, as an animated pixel art (created by rinihimme)|link=http://fav.me/dark9bo References Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:LGBT YouTubers